On angels wings
by buckley201333
Summary: My first proper fanfic. Please give me a chance
1. prologue

Pairings: SoraxKairi RoxasxNamine Axelx(No-one yet) CloudxSquall/Leon YuffiexLarzene

VanitasxVincent

Disclaimer:I do not own, *takes deep breath* kingdomheartsdisneysquaresquaresoftorsquareenix! *takes deep breath out*

Roxas: what he means to say, is kingdom hearts, disney, square, squaresoft or squareenix! .

Light: This is going to be a crossover between kingdom hearts, death note, maximum ride & final fantasy (7, 8,9,10,12 &13).

Ryuk: APPLES! RAAAAGE!

Me: o...k...

WARNING: will be rated M for precautions, but probably won't have lemons in :( Will include swearing, homophobia (as in homophobic people. not a fear of homosexuals) & death.

Zexion: on with the story...

On angels wings: prologue

-Roxas' POV-

"Van!Rox! get the fuck up."said Xion.

"Xi,Xi, go the fuck away." said the other two, mimicking her.

"Don't do that."she said "it's seriously creepy."

"Don't listen then."snarled a tired and angry Vanitas, as curled up and fell back asleep.

"What's jammed up his ass?"Asked Xion.

"His boyfriends cock all night." replied Roxas."I didn't get much sleep with the noise the were making.

"Don't listen then."she said, mocking Vanitas

-Light's POV-

Light yagami had just gotten his school uniform on when he heard the post come through the door.

"I'll get it" he shouted, as he went downstairs to the door.

as he picked up the post an looked at it, he noticed that the package had his dead fathers name on it.

"huh... thats strange." he said to no one in particular, and went upstairs to open it.

as he opened the package, the first thing he noticed was that there were two things in it. one was a black book with the words 'デスノート' inscribed on it.

The other was an intriguing chain, with a book and a skull on it. (a.n: yes. it's a keyblade)

"what... the... fudgesticles..." he said in confusion.

-10-minutes-later-Tidus' POV-

"come ooooon Tidus"cried Yuna."please can I have it?" *uses puppy dog eyes*

"No, I don't want to get the blame for you being hyper for mum.

"Huh..." she said, as she took a few steps away from him, stuck her arms out either sid of her, and started spinning.

-Light's POV-

It was before school, and Light was having a quick read of his death note (death note translates toデスノート on google translate)

on the inside of the cover, it eas the black of the outside and had white writing which said:

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."

"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen. "

"If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack."

"After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds)."

"Hmm"he hmmed, as he read through the death notes rules.

"How can I know whether this is real, or just a big prank,"he said quietly."I would have to test it..."

"Test what?" said sora, walking up to him.

"Oh, just a maths equation (a.n: hey America. its maths, pavement, crisps& chips

not math, sidewalk, chips& fries. get your facts straight.)

-end-of-chapter-

I'm sorry about it being so short. its half 3 in the morning and I've been meaning to do this.

I'll try to update for tomorrow for Ch.1

Well I'say that that is a good first chapter for my first story. I've had one before this, it was a oneshot called FINAL SKY,a roxion one-shot but it's terrible.

I'd appreciate getting a few reviews and please check out that other story.

bye for now ;D

Vanitas:Don't come back *gets author-slapped*


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back.

I'm a but late, I know, but I'm back nonetheless.

on with the story

Kairi:he doesn't own stuff.

Me: rub it in my face, why don't you.*cries in corner*

Ryuk:APPLES! RAAAAGE!

WARNING: will be rated M for precautions, but probably won't have lemons in :( Will include swearing, homophobia (as in homophobic people. not a fear of homosexuals) & death.

On angels wings: Ch.1

Roxas and Xion were at school, having lunch, and Roxas noticed someone new, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was clutching an art book to her chest, looking around confused.

"hey, Xion,what's that new girl called?"asked Roxas.

"I don't know. She must have started here quite recently, 'cause I know pretty much everyone!"she replied. "Why?"

"I think I'm going to go and talk to her."Roxas said, as he stood up to go and talk to her.

As she noticed him walking up to her, he said

"Hey there, what's your name? I'm Roxas."

"I'm Namine." she said replied quietly.

"that's a nice name. come and sit with us." he said. "I want you to meet my sister: Xion."

"Hi!"said Xion loudly.

"Hello."Namine said, timidly.

"So then, when did you move here?"Roxas asked.

"Oh, I moved to destiny island last week, but this is my first day at angel high." she said.

"Oh, that's nice,"said a redhead that walked up to them."Hey,Roxas, are you picking up another stray?"

"what does he mean by 'stray'?" Namine asked.

"Oh, he hust means kids that wander around by themselves at break and lunch doing no axel, she's just a new kid.I thought I might introduce he to the rest of the gang. Now lets see. There's..."

"Oh shut up and just show her them!"Xion said with a laugh, and they all got going to the art rooms.

"No-one comes here at break and lunch, so we decided that we'd stay out of peoples way here."said Roxas."They're quite big, and have lots of stuff in them."

"Thats what she said."said Axel

"Eww, get your mind out the gutter!"Xion exclaimed, and they all laughed.

"Were here Roxas." Axel stated, and they all shut up.

"well, welcome to the organization."Said Roxas.

khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh

I'm sorry that there was no d-note section in this one, but since there was so little kh stuff in the prologue, I wanted to fill it out a bit

and just to clarify, the organization is a group of people who used to just roam around alone in their breaks. Roxas and axel founded it and ut is in the art rooms because no-one goes there and they can be left to do organization-y kind of stuff. but this kind of organization, not the heart stealing, Xion creating , one.

bye for now.

Vanitas:and stay gone!*gets author-slapped*


End file.
